Sheville Warhand
Summary Sheville Warhand is one of the three "Ends" of the Underworld known as "The Lower" and a member of the Dark Party of the Lower World. Originally, Sheville Warhand was known as Satan and is responsible for convincing Eve to consume the Forbidden Apple. As a result, the effects of Gluttony urged her to eventually consume Adam, sparking what is essentially known as the "first sin" of mankind. As a result of his actions, he was hunted down by the Archangels but survived their encounter by escaping down to the Lower World. Later, he would be involved in a form transplant with the help of Isin to split his body into three entities which will soon be known as Sheville Warhand (in which his consciousness resides), Johnana Watonker, and Shite Warbat. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Likely 7-C | Unknown Name: Park Byungjoon, Dog Seller | Sheville Warhand, The Darkest Side of God, The Lower | Satan Origin: Hellper Gender: Male Age: As old as creation Classification: The Dark Party, "End" of the Underworld, Satan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (High-Mid. Should possess a level of regeneration equal to Johnana Watonker who regenerated from being sliced up into bits), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Non-Corporeal (Possesses a similar trait to ghosts who do not possess a physical body), Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Transformation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with External Transformation, Dimensional Travel, Shapeshifting, Existence Erasure via summoning the Oganis, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, can split his consciousness and have it reside in multiple locations at once, appear in others' illusions, Power Bestowal, Paralysis Inducement and Social Influencing with Authority, can nullify Regeneration with the Ap-Sickle (Any wounds inflicted by the Ap-Sickle are unable to healed through any means), Earth Manipulation. Likely Fear Manipulation and Rage Power (Granted these abilities to Jang Gwangnam), Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina). Attack Potency: Athlete level | Likely Town Level (Comparable to Samsin who has absolute control over everything in Middle Town) | Unknown (Wrestled Archangel El into the Underworld, although explicitly stated to be significantly weaker than him. Can utilize The Absolute Power). Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to other Killberos members including living Jang Gwangnam) | At least Superhuman (Faster than high-end Reapers and Lawmakers like Baekseo) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Likely Town Class | Unknown Durability: Athlete level | Likely Town level | Unknown (Can survive basic attacks from the Longinus) Stamina: Above Average. Engaged in hours-long fights with rival gangs members without tiring out | Virtually Limitless | Virtually Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Ap-Sickle Intelligence: Extremely deceptive and strategic, heavily influenced and directed nearly all of life events of Jang Gwangnam for his own plans and is majorly responsible for all of Gwangnam's experiences leading up to the awakening of the Vote Counter. Weaknesses: The Ap-Sickle can only be used once per day Key: Park Byungjoon | Sheville Warhand | Satan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Summoners Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Fear Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hellper Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier